Mewtwo (Smash 5)
'''Mewtwo makes its third return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Mewtwo retains much of his past designs and movesets while incorporating his new moveset as well. It retains its design from Super Smash Bros. 4 which refrences its Pokemon Red and Blue design. Mewtwo also has two voices: a male and female voice that is randomly chosen upon picking it on the character select screen. Changes from Smash 4 How to Unlock *Unlock all of the Pokeball Pokemon. *Play 180 Vs. Matches *Clear Event 44 "Psychic Mastery" Mewtwo is fought on the "Tower of Mastery" stage. Console *Complete All-Star Mode on Difficult with 10 secret characters. *Play 300 Vs. Matches *Clear Event 58 "Poke Battle Revolution". Mewtwo is fought on "Saffron City" stage. Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Mewtwo spins around whilst laughing. This taunt returns from Melee. (Up) *Mewtwo surrounds itself in dark energy, similar to Lucario's up taunt. (Right) *Mewtwo takes its hands and holds them in front of its chest. A purple energy glows there and it laughs to itself. It then vanishes. *Mewtwo faces the camera while its eyes glow, stretches its arm out, and summons a small spark of dark energy. Character Selection Screen *Mewtwo releases a pulse of psychic energy. *''Mewtwo holds out its hand in the air and goes "Hmmm!'' *''Mewtwo folds its arms and goes "Ha!..."'' On Screen Appearance *Mewtwo, removing itself from a large mass of dark energy, falls gently to the ground. *''Mewtwo teleports in with a wave of dark energy.'' *''Mewtwo appears to be sleeping while floating but wakes up and causes a slight psychic explosion to come forth.'' Victory Animations Note: Mewtwo has both male and female voiced lines as its victory poses which will appear randomly. *Turns its back to the screen and looks back over its shoulder and says "Why am I here?" *Does a single spin then poses. It then says "Foolish!" *Thrusts its hand forward, radiating dark energy and says "I cannot lose!" *''Folds his arms and looks to the right while saying "I was born for a reason..."'' *''Mewtwo appears with Mew floating in the distance. Mmewtwo raises its hand and holds it out saying "I will dominate."'' *''Mewtwo raises its arms and holds them upwards while shooting out dark energy.'' Losing Animations *Mewtwo has its back turned while slapping its hands. *''Mewtwo folds its arms and appears to be meditating with an angry look on its face.'' *''Mewtwo opens and closes its fist while bringing forth energy from it.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the first :53 to 1:05 of the "Battle! Mewtwo" from Pokemon X and Y. Idle Animations *Mewtwo motions towards itself with its arm further from the camera. *Mewtwo draws its arms toward itself and strikes a pose. *''Mewtwo flicks its tail up and then down.'' *''Mewtwo opens and closes its right fist. Ehen it opens it, purple energy shoots out.'' Trophies Mewtwo's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Mewtwo Unlock: Classic Mode Mewtwo(Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Yellow Mewtwo(Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Pink Hooded Mewtwo Unlock: Boss Battle Console Scientist Mewtwo Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Mewtwo (Disable) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Blue Mewtwo (Swift) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Orange Mewtwo (Black) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Mewtwo(Green) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Mewtwo (Right) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Mecha-Mewtwo Unlock: Complete a Mewtwo Character Challenge Psystrike Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) Mega Mewtwo X Unlock: Unlock all Mewtwo trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Genderless Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters